Fact or Faked?
by checoBohen26
Summary: This is for Claire O'Mack's writing contest :"Nothing its just," John sat down on the steel chair by the bench Glenn was occupying,"I saw something last night that I did NOT want to see." R&R!


**A/N I had fun writing this! Its kinda weird,I think,but also enjoyable and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing this out haha(: **

They had found themselves in odd situations before, but this one really took the cake. Out of anything John would have thought was over the line,this could not compare. How is it even possible that she was ...

**_Breathe Cena. Just take a deep and slow breath. _**Coaching himself with his eyes closed,walking down the now very empty backstage arena hallways,bumping into her was the last thing he needed.

"Uh John I don't think walking around with your eyes closed is very safe." Gail Kim snorted and shook her head.

John gulped. "Yeah uh,I'll make sure not to do that again." He averted his eyes downward,not able to look into Gail's after seeing what he did mere minutes ago.

"Is everything okay?" She sounded concerned,as well she was.

"Chyeah," he forced a smile,"Everything is okay ... Just peachy."

Gail smiled and nodded,"Well okay. I'll see you tomorrow night then big guy." She playfully punched his stomach with her very small and seemingly fragile fist.

"Alrighty then." He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding as Gail walked back the way he had just came from.

"John get a hold of yourself! Maybe you just saw wrong ... Yeah that's it." Trying to convince himself that Gail wasn't what he thought she was,he went to his locker room and grabbed his things,leaving the arena mind half traumatized.

*!*

John walked in the arena the next day with eyelids half closed and a little drag in his step. He didn't even bother greeting anyone,just went straight to the locker room. He didn't sleep. He couldn't sleep. That image of Gail and that thing that was hanging-Oh god he was gonna get sick.

"Hello Cena." Glenn greeted the WWE Superstar. When he didn't get a response,he knew something was up. John was always the happy one ...

"Hey Cena what's got your balls in a vice grip?" That just earned a wince from the smaller man.

"Why would you say that Glenn!"

"Say what? What the hell did I do?" The much larger man sat down and began taking off his boots,setting them aside until he would leave later on that night.

"Nothing its just," John sat down on the steel chair by the bench Glenn was occupying,"I saw something last night that I did NOT want to see."

Glenn chuckled,"It couldn't have been that bad Cena." Glenn received a stone cold glare and figured it was THAT bad.

"Well what did you see?"

John gulped nervously and inched closer to Glenn,"Don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't now spill it Vanilla Ice." John smacked him upside the head,"Don't call me that!"

"Ya don't have to be violent!"

"Do you want to know what I saw or not?"

"Alright,alright but if you hit me like that again I'm gonna bury yer ass!"

John rolled his eyes,"Okay ... Well I was ..."

_**"Yoo Ryder! How's it?"**_  
><em><strong>"Kelly stay pretty!"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Woah Morrison,Melina get a room will ya?"<strong>_

_**He walked to the locker room and searched through his duffel bag for some clean pair of socks that he very much needed for tonight.**_

_**"Damn! I must have forgot again!" John sighed and sat down on the bench heavily. All of the guys he could borrow socks from had already finished their matches and went home. The rest,well ... He wasn't so sure where their feet have been.**_

_**"OH!" John stood up rather quickly and hurried on over to the girls locker room. They must have some socks that he could borrow just for tonight!**_

"Wait,wait,wait! Socks Cena? The ending to this horrid beginning of a story better be goddamn good."

"Shush Glenn,let me finish!"

Glenn just growled.

_**Maryse was on the other side and happily invited John into the locker room.**_

_**"Socks? I think Gail has some. She's in the showers. You could wait for her here."**_

_**"Yeah I will thanks Maryse." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left for her match with Eve. John just sat down and patiently waited for Gail to come from the showers. **_

_**"Uhm John?" Gail wrapped the towel around herself tighter.**_

_**"Gail,thank god! I was told you have an extra pair of socks I can borrow?" **_

_**"Yeah I do. Just let me change really quick."**_

"Wait,wait,wait! A almost naked Gail Kim alone in a room with you? What is so bad-"

"Will you LET ME FINISH!"

"Do NOT yell at ME!"

"Anyway!"

_**John watched as Gail went to the bathroom and closed the door leaving it opened slightly. How could he resist? John inched his was slowly toward the door and peeked,regretting it the moment he saw what Gail hid from the rest of the world between her legs.**_

"She has a PENIS!" John quickly put his hand over Glenns mouth.

"Don't yell it out!"

"But Gail has a PENIS!"

"GLENN!"

"I'm SO telling Mark!"

John paled.

"You said you weren't telling anyone!"

"Fine,fine."

John sighed,relieved that no one would find out,but Glenn who he knows he told.

After a moment of silence Glenn asked,"Did you take a picture?"

"What? No! Glenn that is sick!"

Glenn laughed,"I was just asking Cena."

"Kane you're on in 10." The camera man poked his head in as fast as he went back out.

"Go you perverted sick man." John shook his head,a smile gracing his lips for the first time since yesterday.

"I am not! It was a simple question." Glenn stood up and took his clothes with him to change,"Now just forget about Gail. Maybe you should ask her." With that he left leaving John to ponder that suggestion.

*!*

"Hey Gail can I talk to your for a second?"

"Yeah sure."

"Okay,I'm gonna just ask you this outright," he shut his eyes tightly his palms becoming increasingly sweaty," Doyouhaveapenis?"

Gail laughed out loud,tears pricking her eyes,"John Cena you are something else!"

"Oh so you don't?" He felt so relieved.

"No I do have a penis. Well if that's all Byee!" Gail skipped along happily.

John paled and chuckled just a little before he realized what Gail just told him. He fainted. Nothing but blackness surrounded him.

"WAKE UP CENA!"

"AHH!" John frantically got up from bed sweat pouring down his face.

"Calm down looney tunes!" Glenn shook his head. He stood over John almost half an hour trying to wake the man up but Cena would just squirm and keep repeating the same thing over.

John very soon came to the realization that he was just having a dream,"YES! It was just a dream ..." He never felt happier in his entire life.

"Yeah,yeah,but why were you yelling,GAIL HAS A PENIS!"

"Do not want to talk about it."

"Aw hell,better for me. I'm getting breakfast downstairs."

John nodded and said he would meet him in the lobby after his shower.

"Just a dream huh?" He laughed and stood under the cold sprays. For the first time in his life,he did not want to be near a woman for awhile.


End file.
